project_legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vastatosaurus Rex
Vastatosaurus rex was an extremely large species of theropod dinosaur that was found on Skull Island. An evolved descendant of the ancient Tyrannosaurus rex that lived after the Cretaceous period, the Vastatosaurus rex was the largest terrestrial predator found on Skull Island, reaching a length of 40-50 feet. The weight of the V-rex probably outclassed its predecessor, the Tyrannosaurus rex. Despite their size, they could break into surprising bursts of speed, often achieving speeds of 25 mph over short distances. Biology V-rex was hypothesized to be what the Tyrannosaurus rex could have become if it were allowed to evolve unabated after the past 65 million years. Their advancement could be due to the vast abundance of large prey, the rarely changing environment of the lush Skull Island and warm, humid climate similar to the Cretaceous period. Like their prehistoric relatives, V. rex had little competition for its position as the top predator of its ecosystem. The Vastatosaurus had developed many unique features over the 65 million year time gap, but they still retained several recognizable similarities to their Cretaceous cousins. V-rex had large heads that evolved over time to be thicker and bulkier, giving them extra protection, and its overall leather-like hide reduced physical injury from hunting if its choice of prey was smaller than itself. Its gaping mouth was its main tool for hunting, filled with large teeth that were constantly being regrown to replace those lost in conflict. Unlike most theropods, the Vastatosaurus had overlapping peg-like teeth. Their heads were shorter and more compact than that of their ancestors, intensely reinforced with thick bone. As the primary weapon of the animal, an individual V-rex head was often distinctive, being covered with scars and callouses from rivals. Abnormal bone growths from old battles with prey, other predators, rivals, or even mates were not uncommon. A narrow, short rib cage and a large gap between the ribs and hips allowed V- rexes surprising flexibility for animals of their size, a necessary adaptation to survive amongst the towering trees and broken terrain of Skull Island. As with their Mesozoic ancestors Tyrannosaurus rex, V-rex's jaws were their main form of attack, capable of killing prey with ease. The jaws of V-rex were shown to be much more robust in comparison to even Tyrannosaurus and the teeth much shorter. They were known to have bone shattering bites just like their predecessor and the bite force of a V-rex could reasonably be hypothesized to even exceed the Tyrant Lizard King's. The tail was also extremely durable, capable of whipping motion that could easily shatter bones or outright kill their target. It's hind legs were also very capable and sturdy, lined with rough but sharp claws. The feet also appeared capable of gripping objects similar to a raptorial bird. Their large size contributed to their paramount strength. Their stout build and frame had made them extremely durable, able to survive falls from great heights and were quite capable in traversing vertical landscapes for such large animals. The most fearsome aspect of theirs however was their seemingly limitless stamina, able to enter a burst of acceleration and maintain speed, covering distance tirelessly. They also seem to be more than capable of keeping up with human beings who are in a reasonable state of fitness such as the natives on Skull Island had they ever ventured from the Wall. Most notable is that despite their massive bulk these animals were capable of leaping onto prey or foes. It was virtually impervious to bullets from several rifles and machine guns, in fact it seemed that several rounds of fire only agitate the beast with no signs of injury, pain, nor any sign of fatigue or withdrawal of it's assault, same with spears. The Vastatosaurus rex had a limited but notable ability to problem solve. The species displayed enough ingenuity to knock down large objects obstructing its path toward smaller prey that tried to conceal themselves between them; if such prey still held its interest, the dinosaur would also try it.